Soon To Be Forgotten
by yournever2young2die
Summary: Death!fic, the last thoughts of Alex Rider and his friends. One-Shot


When Death is thought of, black comes to mind. Rain falling on a dreay day, everything calm and in mourning for whoever passed away. But they are wrong. Red is the colour of death, noise and explosions accent the air. Red is the colour of the flames that consume, the colour that drips onto the dry soil.

This is what Alex Rider was thinking. Somehow, he knew. This would be where his luck ran out. The last of the Riders would die today. He didn't cry with this knowledge, he simply completed his job. It was time to leave, the mission had been successful. One shot. That was all it took. Alex Rider staggered and smiled softly. He had finished the mission, every one would survive. He could die now. And he did.

* * *

Ben Daniels was sleeping on his couch when the call came. He had just gotten back from Venice and wanted a long break. Maybe he could get in touch with K-Unit and Alex, that would be nice, he thought. Answering the phone he listened to the seven words that were said. The phone dropped to the ground. Alex Rider has been killed in action.

* * *

"Okay, okay. I'm up." Tom groaned and rolled over. Why did he set that alarm again? Grabbing his phone he looked at the time. 2:15 am? His alarm was set for 5:00 am, not 2:15. Then he saw the text. It was from Ben Daniels, about Alex. Alex was killed in action. Tom didn't even bother to try and sleep, he just sat their and stared into the distance thinking of his best mate. No one would even know what he did. Only M16 and SAS will know him. But Tom knew even that wouldn't last. For all Alex had done for the world, the world was ready to forget his existence.

* * *

Jack woke to blue and red flashing lights and a firm knock on the door. Dread stated to gather in her stomach. Jack stood and grabbed some clothes and pulled them on. Then she made her was to the offending door. Last time Ian-. No. She couldn't think like that, for Alex. The door opened to reveal two police officers.

"Ms Starbright?" One of them questioned. Jack nodded slowly, the flashing lights blinded her as she stared into the distance. She barely heard the officer say

"I'm so sorry-"

"No." she rasped, "He can't, he isn't. Tomorow he'll come home. You're wrong."

"I'm so sorry," the officer attempted. Jack didn't even look at him. Sighing the officer plowed on and finished "I'm sorry but Alex Rider was found dead the morning. It appears he died in a car crash. Jack didn't respond. She closed the door and slumped to the floor whispering

"Car crash my ass."

* * *

The funeral was one week later. The Prime Minister sent a card, so did the Queen. Thanking Alex for his services to the country. Half of M16 showed up, along with CIA agents, ASIS agents, and everyone else the hero had worked with. K-Unit didn't come, neither did Ben Daniels and Tom Harris. Jack Starbright had finished packing and was on her way to the USA. She didn't go to the funeral. She wanted to remember the days that Alex was alive, not his funeral. A couple people from school came, including Ms. Bedfordshire and Mr. Bray. They didn't stay long, only long enough to say goodbye to the enigma Alex Rider. Then they left and rarely thought of the boy again. No one from SAS came either. Unknown to anyone else, the SAS had their own funeral. One that Alex had asked for, with friends around telling funny stories. Somewhere that no one had to pretend anything. The Sergeant had even attended, telling of how Cub had yelled at Blunt and Jones. How Cub would mock the new recruits and beat them all. This was the funeral that Ben Daniels and Tom Harris attended. Wolf told the camp of how Cub had kicked him out of the plane. Of when he swiped a box of matches from the Sergeant. Of what he did for his world. This is how Cub was remembered. At Brecons Beacons all the records that he broke would go unbroken yet today. Stories would be told of Cub, of everything insane thing he did. But, no one would ever remember his real name. In Brecons Beacons, at the shooting range, was a small unnoticeable plague that read. Cub- the best agent this world would ever know. K-Unit soon was killed in action, along with Ben Daniels. The rest of the units who had known Cub were either killed or retired. The Sergeant never spoke of the 17 year old boy again. The memories faded to the back of his mind. And, too soon, Alex Rider was forgotten.


End file.
